Finding Harmony
by hottie23
Summary: {previously named Finding Hope} Terrible things are happening not only in Mystic Falls, but also in Tree Hill. Matt Donovan has already lost one sister, he's not going lose his half sister Haley James too. Spring break bring Haley and her friends to Mystic Falls where she will learn the shocking truth - about everything. *Haley/Nathan-or-Klaus-or-Tyler-or-Damon*


_Dear Diary,_

_ Today the police officially announced five more people as missing persons – Jake was one of them. I can't believe it. Some of the guys from the basketball team just went on a camping trip for the weekend. They were supposed to be back last Monday but it's been a week and nobody's heard a word from any of them. Everyone's been calling them, looking for them, but nothing. I'm just really, really, glad Nathan and Lucas didn't go with the guys this weekend._

Startled by the loud buzz of her phone, Haley, who lay stretched out across her bed with her diary on her lap, reached for her cell on the nightstand without bothering to check who was calling.

"Hello?"

A pause followed her sharp answer and then a male voice spoke, "Um, hey is this Haley James?"

Eyes widening Haley quickly scrambled into a sitting position and held the phone tighter. The voice was a familiar one, and one she rarely ever heard. "…Matt? Matt is that you?"

Hesitantly, he responded, "Yeah, uh, it's me Hales."

A frown etched itself across Haley's face hearing how troubled he sounded. "What's wrong? Are you ok, is it Dad?"

At the mention of their father, he gave a short laugh. "It's anyone's guess how Dad is, but I'm fine – promise." He paused and then spoke seriously. "Listen, stuff's been happening around here and…and people are dying-"

Immediately Haley began worrying about her brother but she didn't want to hear about this; she didn't understand why he even told her. "Matt, what are you talking about? Why did you call me?"

Speaking firmly, concern etched in his voice he said, "There are bad people here and I know somebody who is tracking them; these people – these killers – are in Tree Hill too. I'm sure everyone is saying those kids at your school just went missing and that whatever has happened to them is just an accident. It wasn't Haley, there are bad people going after innocent people and I don't want you to get hurt."

She didn't know what to say – what to think – but this was scaring her. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I've lost one sister – I'm not going to lose another. You need to come to Mystic Falls." Matt said sternly.

Haley sprang off her bed and began to pace. "No! No way, all my friends are here, my life is here!"

"I know this sounds crazy, but I know people here who can protect you. If you would just come here-"

Able to hear the worry in his voice she began to calm down; she sat down on the edge of her bed and compromised, "Spring break's coming up soon. I'll come down then and we can talk, ok?"

"Yeah. I just want you safe Hales."

"I have all kinds of people here that can keep me safe." She assured him.

"They can't keep you safe when they don't know what they're up against."

"Listen, there will be at least five of us coming to Mystic for spring break so be prepared. Things with me and Nathan are…weird, but we're trying to work things out; he'll take care of me."

Quietly he said, "I just don't want to lose you; I barely even know you."

Softly, she comforted him. "We'll talk more when I get there, ok? Just a few weeks and I'll be there. I'll call you later."

"Be. Careful. You got that?" He said sternly.

She sighed. "Bye Matt."

"Bye." He said then ended the call.

She looked at her phone, as if it was some strange object then flopped back on her bed; Haley grabbed her dairy and threw both things into the nightstand drawer. She couldn't let what Matt had just told her get to her. She couldn't deal with that right now, there were other things on her plate – like finishing up high school, receiving an important college acceptance letter, and trying to keep her marriage to Nathan alive. This was life and death though she realized, if she didn't deal with this…would she be safe?

Thankfully, all the girls would be over later that night and then she could relax, gossip, and be a normal teen girl.

Later that night the girls silently gathered in the kitchen slash living room; Rachel sat on the couch doing her nails, Peyton flipped through Brooke's CDs trying to find something good for them to listen to, while Haley sat at the kitchen counter on her laptop, and Brooke sat across from her eating ice cream.

You could hardly call this group of girls _friends_ anymore. Roomies and new best friends, Haley and Brooke didn't like Rachel, but Peyton, who was angry at Haley for what she did to Nathan and only barley tolerated Brooke while they danced around the subject of their love triangle with Lucas, had managed to become friends with the redhead. Even if they were at odds with each other, they were there for each other.

Brooke, who looked a little sad, scooped up a huge spoon of ice cream before she said, "Am I the only one who is totally being freaked out by these disappearances that have been happening?"

Peyton threw Brooke a quick glare over her shoulder then resumed rummaging through the CDs. "Seriously Brooke, don't be a drama queen." Shocked by her new friends outburst, Rachel glanced up at Peyton; obviously had hit a nerve.

Annoyed, Brooke took her ice cream and moved to a chair in the living room so she could have a close range argument with her ex-best friend. "Um, you might wanna check yourself blondie, Jake was one of the guys that went missing."

Haley watched quietly from the kitchen as Peyton put down the CDs and spun around. "They're going to find Jake and the rest of the guys and everything will be fine." Peyton said while she crossed her arms over her chest.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "P. Sawyer, an optimist, that's new. Five guys go camping and don't come back. A group of stoners go out to the cemetery and don't come back. I may not be as smart as Tutor Girl but that's two groups of people missing, it just seems too suspicious."

"Brooke's right-"

Everyone turned to look at Haley and Peyton gave her an accusing look. "Haley…"

"My brother called-" She said as she stood up.

At this, Brooke perked up. "Hot half brother Matt Donovan brother?"

Rachel looked confused. "Who's Matt Donovan?"

As Haley crossed her arms she glared at Rachel then looked at Brooke. "Yes Brooke, Matt called. He…He, uh, thinks that…ok, listen, he thinks that there are a group of bad people out there killing innocent teens."

Not caring, Peyton said, "Um, ok?"

Panicked, Haley began talking fast. "I don't know what's going on, but he says it's not safe in Tree Hill – that we have no idea what we are dealing with!"

Looking alarmed Peyton took a step back. "Haley-"

"No! I know it sounds crazy but I believe him. There are people in Mystic Falls that know how to handle these people and Matt wants me there so he'll know I'm safe. I think we should all go there for spring break – let things cool off here and try to figure out what's going on."

Not really understanding what was happening, Rachel said, "Sounds good to me – new town, new boys – we need a change - well, I do at least."

Brooke glared at Rachel. "You just moved here, how can you need a change already?"

She smirked. "Some people are making it awfully hard to enjoy this town."

Brooke huffed and turned back to Haley. "Well, you _know_ I'm in. Matt Donovan. That boy makes a good impression."

Haley looked at Peyton and shrugged her shoulder. "Three to one Peyton, you in or out."

"Oh what the hell, I'm in."

Haley quickly added, "Nathan and Lucas are going too." At the mention of Lucas, Peyton and Brooke looked at each other then went back to what they had been doing.

Rachel smiled and said, "Us girls can take my Sedan, the boys can take Nate's Tahoe – let's fill the cars up and party in Mystic!"


End file.
